Change is hard Moving on is harder
by bechloe8
Summary: Beca would do anything Chloe asked her to. When she asked her to 'pleasure her', Beca did. When Chloe asks her to have her baby, she does. These decisions lead to hurt and angst, but mostly a whirlwind full of love, admiration and happiness. Beca and Chloe find they are not good at long distance relationships. They discover that change is hard. But moving on is harder.
1. Chapter 1 - The phonecall

**Chapter 1 - The phone call**

Her body ached, her jaw ached and her heart ached. She had been sat in the same position on the sofa of hers and Chloe's dream house since she got the call this morning. Over 11 hours ago. Curled up in a foetus position, feet cramping under her legs. But she didn't care. Nothing mattered anymore.

Beca had woken up that morning happy and content. This was a common occurrence over the past few years but Beca was _still_ getting used to it, not quit believing it…believing how her life had turned out. That is why it didn't come as much of a shock when her whole world came crashing down around her, causing her to sob uncontrollably on and off since she had got the phone call. Beca had been waiting for the day when something would rock her world, throw her off balance, and out of the cosy domestic bubble she had been living in for the past three years, a year and a half after leaving Barden. It had never left the back of her mind… the feeling. Always niggling. Never letting her enjoy moments fully as she should do. Her mom had always said it was self-esteem issues and Beca never let herself be truly happy as she felt she didn't deserve it. That of course wasn't exactly true. She could see where her mom was coming from, but she had learnt to feel truly happy at times. Chloe had made her see that. Made her see some self-worth.

Hearing the front door unlock and the indistinct chatter of her two most favourite people in the world had Beca sitting upright, knocked out of her thoughts. Her neck clicked as she bolted erect. She suddenly felt sick. Maybe it was the constant crying coupled with the sudden movement. But it was most likely the thought of telling them that made her stomach lurch. Although she had been preparing to break the news all afternoon, her mouth felt dry and her breathe stuck in the back of her throat. She swallowed roughly. Not only was her world crashing around her, she was about to ruin their lives too.

Beca was about to stand when the high pitched excited squeal which greeted her a minimum of twice a day sounded through the house.

"Mommmmmyyyyy"

It was usually her favourite sound, along with Chloe's singing, but today it send a sharp stab of pain right through her gut and she couldn't help the tears that fell as her three year old daughter ran into the room and jumped on her lap, locking her tiny arms tightly around Beca's neck and pushing her soft warm cheek against Beca's wet one.

"Hey sweetie", Beca choked out as she stroked the back of her daughter's head with her left hand and held her tightly to her with her right, breathing heavily in the scent of the toddler. Beca closed her eyes and squeezed her, longer than usual. But the three year old didn't seem to mind… resting her head on her Mom's shoulder. A second later, Chloe emerged around the door-frame, carrying a Disney backpack and water bottle belonging to the toddler. Chloe immediately knew something was wrong, despite Beca's tear stained face being hidden behind their daughter's brunette curls.

"Braeton, can you take your bag and bottle into the kitchen please and then go and get a game set up in the playroom. I will be in after I have spoken to Mommy"

Braeton had leaned back, her arms still loosely over Beca's shoulders. It was enough to expose Beca's face and after meeting Chloe's concerned eyes, Beca had turned her head the other way, staring intently at some insignificant spot on the plush cream carpet.

"Okay mama", Braeton said sweetly, turning her head to plant a sloppy kiss on Beca's cheek, making her hiccup down another round of fresh tears. As Braeton walked past Chloe, taking her bag and bottle, she pulled Chloe's hand to indicate she wanted her to bend down to her level. Chloe did, not once taking her eyes off her girlfriend across the room.

"Mommy's sad", Braeton whispered into Chloe's ear. Chloe nodded once and straightened. She looked down at their daughter's slightly worried face. Chloe stroked her cheek once, giving her a small smile.

"She will be fine, now go and choose and game baby", Chloe said in her most positive voice she could muster.

Once Braeton had toddled off to the kitchen, Chloe stepped into the room tentatively. It was rare to see Beca emotional or crying. Yes, of course, Chloe had experienced every one of Beca's moods and feelings first-hand. After being best friends and then lovers and then co-parents since Beca was eighteen, Chloe knew how to handle most of Beca's emotions. However, it was rare that Beca cried when she was upset. Usually she would get angry, or would shut down or would distance herself and run, so it was strange to see Beca this vulnerable.

"Becs"?

Beca only sniffed and tucked her feet closer under her body, not looking up from the carpet. Not daring to look up into those baby blues, wide in concern, yet still soft and inviting.

"Baby, what's wrong", Chloe said softly as she perched next to Beca on the arm of the sofa, reaching with her left hand to stroke Beca's hair away from her face, and then using her thumb to gently wipe the silent tears falling. Beca shook her head.

"Baby, I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong".

Beca covered her face with her hands. Why did Chloe have to be so goddamn fucking nice all the time?

"Stop! Stop being nice to me. You and Brae are gonna hate me" Beca stuttered through sobs as they racked her body again.

"I don't believe that for a second Beca" Chloe said amused, returning to stroke Beca's hair.

Silence.

'Beca, what is it? What's made you this upset? You can talk to me. You know you can babe", Chloe whispered softly, whilst trying to pry Beca's hands from her face, which Beca eventually slowly, very slowly moved, letting them fall into her lap. She took a deep shaky breathe.

"I'm leaving you. Leaving you both".


	2. Chapter 2 - The changes already begin!

**Chapter 2 – The changes already begin!**

The words leave her in a rush. She stares down at her hands clasped in her lap as from the corner of her eye she notices Chloe physically recoil backwards.

'Very sensitive Beca', she scolds herself mentally as she sees Chloe's eyes glistening slightly as she looks away from Beca and at the patio doors into the dark back yard to their left. Beca doesn't dare look up at her girlfriend. They are silent for a few heartbeats and Beca feels her stomach churning with anxiety. She wants to scream at Chloe to say something. She hates feeling awkward in Chloe's presence. The atmosphere is tense as Chloe slaps her own thighs once, before sniffing and rising to her feet from the arm of the sofa. Beca allows her eyes to follow Chloe as she walks slowly out the room. As she gets closer and closer to the door, Beca's panic rises.

"No wait Chloe, please", Beca cries after her, but Chloe doesn't stop and she is almost out the living room door.

"Chloe" Beca chastises, clearer and firmer this time. Chloe is in the doorway and this time she turns around to face Beca and leans against the frame. She clicks on a smile. Beca knows it is overly bright and swallows, instinctively knowing that Chloe is trying to hide her upset.

"I'm going to check on Braeton", Chloe practically squeaks and pushes herself away from the door frame and hurries away. Beca rolls her eyes disbelievingly and slaps her palms on the leather cushions of the sofa either side of her legs.

"Chloe, I'm being serious here" Beca calls, annoyed at how Chloe is reacting.

'Unfrickingbelievable, the one time she doesn't want to talk' Beca thinks to herself as she chases after Chloe groaning. She can hear Chloe talking to Braeton in a voice a few octaves too high and Beca recognises it as her voice Chloe does when she is trying to mask her upset, when she is trying to stop herself from crying. Beca doesn't realise as she waits in the hallway that she herself is crying again. She wipes furiously at her tears, wrings out her hands and takes a deep breathe.

She pushes open the door to the playroom and is greeted with the sight of Chloe stroking their daughter's brunette ringlets, whispering gently to her as Braeton points to some of the toys she has laid out on the ABC play mat.

"Chloe", Beca says more softly this time, her heart swelling and also constricting at the sight of Chloe with their daughter; the best part of herself. Beca is brought back to the time Chloe, her best friend, her soulmate, had asked her to do something life changing. To give Chloe a baby. Beca, after many weeks of thinking, deep conversations with Chloe and some professional counselling, had agreed to help Chloe. But with the view that she would be able to give Chloe her dream and then keep her distance and be 'favourite aunty Bella' to the child and that would be that. She and Chloe laughed about it now. Beca had guessed Chloe knew deep down. Chloe seemed to know Beca better than she knew herself, and had told Beca later that she knew Beca was 'not a cold hearted bitch' as Beca had described herself.

This image of her girlfriend and daughter together was tainted tonight by the fact she probably would never get to witness this again. She was shook from her thoughts as she took in her girlfriends beautiful face looking up at her hopefully.

"mmmm", Beca said shaking her head once, closing her mouth and jutting her chin out slightly.

"Come join us" Chloe said again, patting the space next to her on the play mat, smiling sweetly. Beca's eyes move from Chloe's face to her daughter's. She is reminded for the millionth time that she had made that little girl, that tiny human, as Braeton smiles up at her eagerly. It always freaked Beca out, how much Braeton looked like her, especially when she smiles. 'It's the dimples' Chloe had said, and she was right.

They had laughed when Braeton was born. The intention was for Braeton, or Isaac, if she gave birth to a boy, to look like Chloe. They had chosen the sperm donner together specifically to 'even out the genetics' as Beca had described it. The description of the donner had read; short male, bright blue eyes, red hair, pale skin, freckles, slim athletic build, healthy with no medical conditions. Other than the physical description, the only other information they had about Braeton's father was that his name was Darren and he was a software developer and part-time photographer, and aged 29. Chloe had described him as 'perfect' and Beca had gone along with it.

However, Braeton was born with a head full of light brown hair and brown eyes. Beca had worried Chloe was disappointed, but as she watched Chloe crying as cradled the new-born in her arms at Beca's bedside, she knew she had nothing to worry about and this baby… her baby… would be loved unconditionally, by the most loving person Beca had ever met in her life.

Beca had clearly been frozen to the spot by the door for too long as, as she looked at Chloe's face, her smile was fading and her hand had stilled on Braeton's head.

"Come on Mommy, play", Braeton supplied, breaking the silence that had fallen in the room.

Beca forced on a smile and stepped forward once so she was now in the room.

"I can't now sweetie, I need to talk to Mama"

Braeton's face fell but she knew not to argue and Beca couldn't help but smile at the heavy sigh her daughter gave as she went back to playing with her toys, shoulders rising and then falling once. Although Braeton looked like Beca, her mannerisms she definitely learnt from Chloe, always having the tendency for being overdramatic or theatrical.

Chloe hadn't moved from the floor, so Beca gestured with her head, jerking it, rather violently to her regret as it clicked, behind her towards the hallway. Chloe kissed Braeton's forehead and sighs, similarly to their daughter, before standing up and following Beca out the room and closing the door.

"What is it Beca" Chloe says annoyed, folding her arms across her chest and titling her head to the side, sucking her bottom lip into her mouth. Beca hates this side to Chloe sometimes. Chloe would always tell her that she avoids things, pretends difficult things didn't happen or were said, but she does exactly the same. And she was doing it right fucking now. Beca tried to keep her anger at bay and took a deep breathe.

"Chloe, did you hear what I said in there", she said pointing behind her to the living room. Chloe looked up quickly towards the living room and back at Beca, facial expressions hardening further. Chloe lifted one shoulder, arms still crossed, and shrugged. Beca stares at her wide eyed and incredulous, opening her arms wide, palms facing the ceiling. They look at each other for half a minute, neither saying anything, neither moving. Chloe turns to walk away.

"Chloe", Beca splutters. Chloe turns back round, her face softer now but arms still folded in a show of defiance.

"Beca, you are just being silly. Leave us? Come on Becs" Chloe patronises. Beca scoffs. Loudly. Any upset is replaced by the anger which had been brimming. Why the fuck was Chloe making this harder than it needed to be. Why the fuck wasn't Chloe getting this, understanding her this time, when she really, really needed her to.

"No Chloe" Beca shouted, then glanced towards the playroom door and lowered her voice.

"I'm not being silly", she said in a pained whisper, the last word said with an almost nasty, bitter bite to it. God, Chloe could be so infuriating at times. Like 'silly', how they fuck was any of this silly, they were grown fucking adults, with a fucking child for fucks sake, Beca thought. Beca then took the second to look into Chloe's eyes and could see the hurt. They were wet with tears, on the brink of falling down her face, and Beca softened instantly, mentally chastising herself for making the woman who has her heart so fully, hurt. She sighs and relaxes her body, not realising how tense her shoulders had just become.

"Chlo, listen, we really need to talk. I have some news, life changing news"

"You're not ill are you" Chloe said concerned and frantic, unfolding her arms and grabbing Beca's hands which were handing loosely by her sides. Beca quickly shakes her head and looks down at their hands for a few seconds, fiddling with Chloe's digits before interlocking their fingers and lifting their hands up with her own to shoulder level.

"No" she says finally and Chloe visibly relaxes slightly, only to tense again.

"Then what Beca, you are scaring me now".

"Fuck. Can we talk when Brae is in bed please". Chloe wants to scream and shake Beca, demand she tells her now, but she has to think about their child first and Beca obviously doesn't want there to be a chance she could over hear them, or Chloe's reaction, she can tell by the look in the shorter girls pleading eyes. She nods once and Beca brings both Chloe's hands towards her lips and kisses them three times, before dropping them and walking into the playroom.

"Bed time Brae Brae", Chloe hears Beca say softly as she thinks about Beca's actions just then and what she may have been trying to convey. Leaving her? She wouldn't be kissing her hands, being affectionate with her if she was leaving her, right? But then Braeton is at her legs, hugging her waist.

"Night night mama", she says into Chloe's reddy brown leather skirt. Chloe bends down and picks Braeton up and puts her on her left hip. Braeton smiles wider and buries her face in Chloe's red hair which is styled over her left shoulder, wrapping her arms around Chloe's neck.

"Is Mommy putting you to bed tonight?" Chloe asks looking over at Beca, who is looking at her feet, hands behind her back. Braeton nods into her neck, and Chloe pulls gently on her wrist to get her to sit up so she can see her face. Braeton lifts her head from Chloe's hair and smiles at her.

"Kisses", Chloe says puckering her lips. Braeton leans forward with a giggle and plants a sloppy kiss on Chloe's lips.

"Just one" Chloe says with feigned hurt, and then smothers Braeton's face in kisses.

"Mama, stop", Braeton says through giggles, trying to lean her head back away from Chloe.

"You can tell you are your Mommy's child", she says putting a laughing Braeton down on the floor.

"What does that mean Mama", Braeton says innocently, going over and taking hold of Beca's hand.

"Your Mommy doesn't like kisses very much either", Chloe says as she looks at Beca. Beca raises her head from where she had been looking at Braeton by her side, to look at Chloe. Braeton looks between them.

"Mommy"

"Yes Brae"

"Give Mama a kiss goodnight"

"I'm not going to bed yet sweetie", Beca says laughing lightly despite her stomach flipping. She looks down at Braeton, who has dropped her hand and doing a very good impression of a disapproving Chloe. Arms folded, one eyebrow raised and pouting lip. Beca laughs and knows better than to disobey their daughter, knowing the foot stomp and pleading would be pulled out next.

"Fine", Beca says with a huff and actually drags her feet over to stand in front of Chloe like a sulking child. Once face to face, she sees Chloe's eyes widen and then they swim out of focus as Beca rises slightly onto her tiptoes to plant a soft but lingering kiss onto Chloe's lips. It is simply lips pressed against lips, no other part of their body touching, except the left hand Beca has brought up to lightly rest against Chloe's collarbone to steady herself, but both women close their eyes for the brief few seconds the kiss lasts. As Beca breaks away, letting her hand fall to her side, skimming over Chloe's breast and stomach, Chloe is sure she sees Beca blushing. Beca quickly leads Braeton to the stairs and up them.

Chloe remains in the hall, trying to decipher what the kiss meant. They have shared many types of kisses over the years, as platonic friends, intimate friends and as lovers. Some have been more innocent that that one. Chloe was trying to decide if the kiss had been as simple as it had been due to them being in the presence of their daughter, because Beca had been 'forced' to kiss her, if it had been a goodbye kiss or something else entirely. The kiss hadn't represented one that had meant that Beca had fallen out of love with her, or no longer felt anything for her. So why was she 'leaving her and Brae'. But then again, Beca rarely put Braeton to bed, that always being Chloe's role. Had it meant that this would be Beca's last night with them and that is why she wanted to spend some quality time with Braeton?

'Bechloe' time couldn't come soon enough for Chloe today, not that it ever could. This was the time they carved out at the end of each other long days to relax together, or, if they were lucky enough to get a baby sitter, for a date night. Chloe works as a choreographer for famous artists and their dancers, as well as a personal trainer. Beca works at a well-known and respected record label under the Sony Umbrella, as one of the producers. Chloe would collect Braeton from nursery each day during the week and while Chloe made dinner, Beca would play with Braeton. After dinner, they would all play together, until Braeton's bedtime, when Beca would have half hour or so to finish up some work in the in-house studio. After this, Beca and Chloe would spend the evening together. At weekends, they would usually go out as a family, or if Chloe had to work, Beca and Braeton would spend the day together, or sometimes, if Beca had to work to do, Chloe would take Braeton to work with her, which Braeton loved.

Chloe knew their time together tonight will be spent talking about Beca's revelation, and it didn't escape Chloe's thoughts that it might be their last together. Chloe tried to think of other things whilst she took off her make-up, threw her hair up in a messy bun, showered and changed into her black and white silky pyjamas, before slipping under the duvet. She switched on the lamp next to the bed and pulled out her work papers, hoping to do some admin whilst Beca put Braeton to bed.

Some half an hour later, Beca appeared at the doorway of their bedroom. She paused at the door, and Chloe looked at Beca over the top of her reading glasses. Beca faltered for a second and then confidently stepped into the bedroom, closing the door behind her.

"She was out like a light", Beca said running her hands through her hair sighing loudly. She looked up at the ceiling and blinked a few times. She had promised herself she would not cry anymore.

"Beca" Chloe began, but Beca put her hand up still hovering by the door.

"Let me get ready for bed first please Chlo". Chloe bit her lip and looked down almost shyly, but nodded. She took of her glasses and put them and her papers in the bedside cabinet drawer as Beca walked over to the ensuite. Chloe could hear her brushing her teeth and a short while later, Beca reappeared, face bare and hair in a loose pony tail. Chloe watched her silently from the bed as Beca crossed the room to the chest of drawers and pulled out her white oversized sleep shirt. Chloe unconsciously bit her lip as Beca unbuttoned her plaid shirt, revealing a simple plain black silk bra and her toned stomach. Chloe raked her eyes up and down Beca's exposed skin, never being able to resist her girlfriend's perfect body. Beca didn't notice until she took the shirt off and tossed it into the hamper, catching Chloe's eye as she did. Beca blushed, which was nothing new. She always did when Chloe would look at her like _that_. Beca turned to face the wall with her back to Chloe, as she unclasped her bra and let it slide down her arms and onto the floor, slipping the bed shirt over her head. Chloe tried to pretend that she wasn't disappointed or hurt. She had wanted to whine and ask Beca why she had done that, but she knew it was not appropriate tonight. Not after Beca told her she was leaving her. Not before the conversation they were about to have.


	3. Chapter 3 - Hope

Chapter 3 – Hope

Beca quickly whipped off her black jeans and threw them into the hamper, one leg left hanging over the edge of the dark brown wicker.

"Becaaa", Chloe said exasperated, dragging out the last vowel and Beca knew what it meant without having to look at Chloe's disapproving finger pointing accusingly at the offending item hanging half out the basket.

"Sorry" Beca mumbled turning back around and shoving the leg into the basket properly, rolling her eyes.

"Don't think I didn't see that eye roll Mitchell", Chloe said teasingly.

"Sorry Ma'am" Beca said obligingly, familiar with their usual banter and routine when Beca rolled her eyes when asked to do something by Chloe.

Beca turned back around and smiled at Chloe. She smiled back. Beca didn't move until Chloe was patting the bed next to her, lifting the duvet so Beca could climb in easily. Beca did and settled on her back, head on the pillow. Chloe let the duvet drop, falling over Beca's body. As she did every night, Chloe leaned over Beca's body, so their bodies were flush together, and faces inches apart, so she could tuck the duvet in on Beca's left side. Beca tensed awkwardly, which was different to how she usually felt; warm and tingly, but she let Chloe fiddle with the duvet until she was content. Beca never understood why Chloe did it as Beca would usually pull the duvet out during the night so she could fling a leg or arm atop the duvet when she got too hot. Which was always, as Chloe insisted on using her as her own body warmer, pressing against her all night, cuddling. But each night, Beca let Chloe tuck her in and it filled her heart with warmth.

Beca had closed her eyes to avoid looking at Chloe's face and her perfect fucking skin. She felt her stop tucking in the duvet, but could still feel her body pressed against her own and could still feel her breath on her face. She opened her eyes and blinked a few times as Chloe's face came into focus, just staring at her, lovingly. Chloe noticed Beca's eyes had opened and she smiles softly at Beca. Beca was frozen, unable to move… under the weight of Chloe's gaze, Chloe's smile, Chloe's body, she wasn't sure… but as Chloe dipped down to tentatively kiss her lips, Beca found herself shaping her lips to meet Chloe's. Chloe took this as an invitation to carry on and she tried to deepen the kiss, but as she did, Beca quickly whipped her head to the side and lifted her arm which had been still by her side, to push gently at Chloe's shoulder. Chloe leant backwards instantly and Beca looked at her from the corner of her eye. She looked offended but not surprised. Beca turned to look back at the ceiling as Chloe sighed and leant back against her own pillow.

Silence followed for the next few heartbeats. Chloe knew it was a desperate move. As much as she wanted to know why Beca had said what she had, now faced with the moment Beca was actually going to revel to her what her hurtful comment meant, Chloe was far from ready. Her stalling tactic had not been successful and now she waited with baited breath for Beca to start talking. But Beca doesn't speak either and Chloe's patience wears thin.

"So are you going to tell me what all that was about earlier, cos I don't get it Beca. Everything is good, really good and…"

"I'm moving" Beca said quickly, eyes screwed shut. Her hands flew back to her face, covering her eyes from Chloe's piercing gaze.

"Moving where?" Chloe immediately said with a lump in her throat.

"Vegas"

Chloe didn't respond, so Beca slowly peeked out the side of her hands at Chloe beside her. Chloe is lying propped up on her elbow staring at Beca. She lets her hands drag down and away from her face and she turns to look at her girlfriend. Chloe's eyebrow is high and a questioning look is plastered on her face.

"And when did you decide this?". Chloe's tone is harsh, but Beca is relieved that she has finally said something.

"I didn't decide" Beca practically cries incredulously, voice high and scratching. Her eyes are starting to sting and my god, if she starts to fucking cry again… But Chloe's eyebrow only arches higher. Beca lets out a shaky breath and rubs at her face. Chloe waits for her to speak. To explain.

"It was decided for me…by my label…by my boss. Chloe didn't speak and Beca knew she expected her to continue as, of course, it still made no sense.

"Adam called me this morning, after you left to take Brae to nursery. He said he had good news". Beca scoffs and rolls her eyes.

"Beca" Chloe says softly.

"Adam said that Sinclair, executive president of Beat Revolution Records, a really fucking popular and really fucking good label based in Las Vegas, contacted him earlier this month. Sinclair said that he is opening up a smaller studio under his umbrella label. He told Adam that that would be our studio. Our team at Thunder Records, all of us, producers, writers, A&R, everyone, would run this new studio. We would have more clients, bigger artists, more creative control than working under Sony at Thunder. Anyway, I said to him I can't go.

"Beca"

"No, wait. I said to him no, I've got a family, a home here. He said I won't have a job. I told him that I'll find another one, labels are always looking for producers, you know" Beca shrugged.

"I don't understand Beca. What did Adam say?"

"He said I won't have a job because he will make sure no one will employ me. Said that someone who doesn't chase after their dream. Doesn't respect and be loyal and committed to their team is not someone he wants to be working in the industry, and therefore, would not give me a good reference, would make sure I never make music for anyone again" Beca is crying by this point and Chloe is seething.

"Motherfucker" Chloe cries angrily, leaning over to grab her phone from the bedside table.

"What are you doing?" Beca shouts alarmed and panicked.

"Calling Adam, I always hated that guy, and now I know why"

"Chloe. Chloe, no. stop it"

"He's not getting away with this Beca. Doesn't he care you have responsabilities. Here".

"Chloe, please. He just doesn't want to lose me. He said I'm his best producer. The best he has come across. He won't make this easy for us if I don't go".

"Well if he thinks you're that talented, he should understand he can't give you a bad reference".

"He will Chloe, and his word will mean a lot. Please, put the phone down. I can't go back to dj-ing at nightclubs. I'll have to start from scratch. We will struggle, financially, Braeton's specialist bills, we won't be able to afford" Beca is nearly inconsolable now and after a few moments hesitation, Chloe puts her phone down. She turns back to Beca would is sobbing, and envelopes her in a tight hug. Beca doesn't hug her back, hands glued to her face as she repeats over and over that she cannot go back to dj-ing.

Chloe wants to shout at her that it's not okay for her to go back to working as a DJ, but it's okay for her to abandon her family, her life here. But she relents as she feels Beca body shaking with the heavy sobs against her own. Instead of shouting at her, she presses soft kisses to the top of Beca's head, while she waits for the crying to subside. After a few minutes, Chloe feels Beca pulling away from her grip. She knows Beca doesn't want to leave them, and that she feels she has no choice. Adam had always made Beca feel like that throughout the years she had been working for him. Grounding her down, until she was so low at times that Chloe didn't even recognise her girlfriend. But Beca had put up with it because she loved her job. She loved producing music. And she loved her other team members.

"I'm sorry Chlo, I'm a coward, a fucking coward and I don't deserve to be a Mom or your girlfriend, but Adam is giving me no choice. This way, if I go to Vegas, yes, you lose me, but at least you don't lose everything. If I don't go, you will lose me, the house, brae's specialists, everything". Chloe knew what Beca meant when she said she would lose Beca. Not in a physical sense, but Chloe knew that if Beca went back to her old life, struggling to make a mark, that place would be dark for Beca and the person she knows now would not be the same.

"I follow them to Vegas for the next however many months. We need to recruit new talent and we write and produce their first albums and then we come back and we continue to work at Thunder Records here in town".

"What, wait? It's only for a few months" Chloe asked confused. Beca shakes her head.

"I don't know Chlo, that's what Adam says. But either he said this to get me to agree to move, or he says it now, but you know how things change. Once we are out there, we might get offers to stay longer, to scout even more new talent and turn them into popstars or whatever. I don't trust Adam, so I don't want to get your hopes up. I'm not getting my hopes up" Beca says flatly. Chloe just nods.

"Let's just focus on what he had actually said Beca. You are all in your head again and you could be making this bigger than it needs to be. It's not forever, right now at least"

"But it could be"

"Well let's cross that bridge when we come to it please Beca. Right now, it's a few months contract. Then you'll be back home, right. So I don't get where all this leaving you is coming from. Unless if I misunderstood".

"No Chlo, you didn't. I had meant it that way. I was leaving for Vegas, but it's not fair of me to ask you to wait or whatever…"

"Says who", Chloe scoff, offended.

"Don't you think I should get a say in it".

"So what are you saying, we do the long distance thing, cos you're not moving there with me Chlo. I won't have Brae dragged across the country where we have no one for support, no specialists for her, and your mom, she needs you now". Chloe thinks for a second and then nods, biting her bottom lip, staring down at Beca.

"Yes, I'm saying we give the long distance a go. You are the mother of my child. I'd wait until the end of the world for you. I love you. I love you baby" Chloe says softly, caressing Beca's cheek with her thumb.

"Yeah"

"Yeah" Chloe whispers softly. Beca smiles at her and Chloe feels her chest constrict, the way it always does when Beca looks at her like that. Like she is the only person in the world.

"What about Brae" Beca says after a moment. Chloe shrugs.

"She'll be fine. We will be fine" Chloe says with reassurance. They lay back with their heads on their pillows staring silently at the celling.

"Chloe"

"mmmm"

"Are you sure. Sure we can make it work, I mean"

"Yes", Chloe says after a short pause. Then she says it again with such vehemence that Beca believes her. Trust her with her whole heart. She always has. They fall silent again.

"Chloe"

"mmmm baby"

"I love you". Chloe turns to look at her, palming her cheek softly and pressing her forehead against Beca's and looks lovingly in her eyes before giving her an eskimo kiss, which leaves Beca giggling like a school girl like it always does.

"You think I would let it be that easy for you to leave me". And from this close to Beca, she practically feels the eye roll Beca gives her, as well as the breathy chuckle Beca lets out against her own mouth.

As they both settle down to sleep, Chloe pressed against the back of Beca's body, hand resting just inside the waistband of Beca's underwear, on her hip, Chloe asks Beca when she needs to leave. She says it against the back of Beca's neck, sending goosebumps down her spine. Beca responds so quietly, Chloe has to strain to hear.

"Two weeks".

Beca feels Chloe nod against her neck and her grip tighten on her hip. After another moment, she feels a splash of wet on her neck and her stomach grips tightly.

"Chlo, are you crying" she says craning her neck backwards to try to see Chloe's face, but she just buries her head into Beca's hair. She feels her shake her head no but Beca knows it's a lie, so she turns over to face her girlfriend. She has to kick the duvet to free her tangled legs from the sheets at the bottom of the bed. Chloe has her eyes squeezed tightly shut but the tear marks are obvious even in the dark. Beca leans forward and cradles Chloe's face in her hand, pressing a kiss under each eye to catch the tears there. Chloe responds by wrapping her arms tightly around Beca's waist and pressing her body to her. Beca hugs her back. With all her might. They stayed wrapped around each other like that until the morning sun forces its way through the gaps in the curtain and the two women know it won't be long until their daughter will be invading their bed wanting cuddles and breakfast.

But for the moment, they relish in each other's safe embrace.


End file.
